Sis?!?!
by Mihoshi On Speed
Summary: OOOOOk, so i've finally came up with a summary. Ash and co. meet Sage, a girl with serious ties to team rocket. The only question is, why is her last Name Ketchem?
1. 1

Sis!?!?!?!?  
Chapter One  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I DOOOOOO NOT Own Pokemon~!!! But I do own Sage. Wanna kno who that is,   
ironicly, so do I! ^.^U  
  
A/N: ARE YOU ACTUALLY READING THIS!?! *pats you on the back* good job! you're  
finally recognizing a good author's work! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this... I was   
hyyyper when I wrote this ^.^U nd also, be aware, that since I'm completely and   
utterly lazy, it's in script form -.-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was almost midnight, and three shadowy figures stood outside the Lovers' tower  
in moonlight town. Two are tall, and look about 19~20, the other, not even 3 feet   
high, looks about 5~6  
  
Voice#1:Now remember, it's a quick mission. In, Out, simple.  
  
Voice#2:And if you get nervous, or do something wrong,   
you communicate with us using this. Got it, Sage?  
  
Sage: Geez, you guys, you treat me as if i'm a little child!  
  
The first voice laughed, and pointed at Sage.  
  
Voice#1:Well look at yourself.  
  
Sage:Shaddup Jessie!!!   
  
The second shadowy (is that even a word?) figure opened  
his mouth to say some thing, but Sage kicked him in the   
shins before he had a chance.  
  
Sage: Not one word, James.  
  
Jessie: Look, she's sure talking big for her chibi size!  
  
James: I agree, short stuff's got a temper.  
  
Sage: You both know good and well that this is not my   
actual size!!! YOU SHRUNK ME SO THAT I WOULD BE   
FASTER AND NOT EASILY SEEN!!!! REMEMBER BIRD BRAINS????  
  
Jessie: Well, whatever. You'd better hurry before the potion wears off!  
  
Sage:Ok... wish me luck!  
  
Jessie/James: Luck.  
  
Sage makes her way over to the tower, fires a bungee gun in the air,   
grabs onto the rope, and slowly makes her way up the tower.  
  
James:*whispers to Jessie* Gee, with her good Team Rocket skills,  
who'd ever figure her Ketchem status?  
  
Jessie:*nods* I was surprised... but she acts, looks, does absultely  
nothing like the Twerp.   
  
James: Well, ya know, not all twins are Identical...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Welllll, there's chapter one!!! what'd ya think!!! To continue   
I want at least 5 reviews! is that too much to ask? 


	2. 2

Sis?!?!?  
Chapter Two  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon... blah blah, etc etc, now on with the story!  
A/N:Sorry for the fact that i write really short chapters. I'll try to fix that, but   
like I said before, I'm lazy, so it'll stay in script form until further notice.   
Enjoy the chapter!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Narrator: As our heroes continue, they find that they're...   
*has trouble reading writer's handwriting* lost.  
  
Ash and Misty are fighting, as usual, pikachu and brock sitting on a log, watching the   
fight, back and forth.   
  
Ash: IT WASN'T MY FAULT WE GOT LOST!!!!  
  
Misty:IT WAS TOO! YOU WERE THE ONE HOLDING THE MAP!!!  
  
Ash: FINE! YOU CAN HAVE THE MAP!!!*throws the map at misty*  
  
Misty:*gets hit in the head by the map* WHY YOU LITTLE-  
  
Misty grabbed Ash by the neck and started to strangle him,   
but was interrupted by a girl, about 16~17 years old, with dark,   
unruly (doo doo) green hair, which fell just past her ears.  
  
Girl:*cheerfully* Hello Weary Travelers!  
  
Brock:*pretty girl mode* Hello, Miss, would you happen to   
know where we are?  
  
Girl: Of corse!!! You're in Moonlit forest!  
  
From the bushes, Jessie and James are watching what is happening.  
  
Jessie: She's sure putting on the ditzy act...  
  
James:I totally agree.  
  
Back... where everyone else is (^.^U), Misty dropped   
ash to the ground, leaving him passed out with   
little swirlies in his eyes, and ran over to the stranger.  
  
Misty:Could you tell us how to get to the next town?  
  
Girl:*sweatdrops* Where? Moonlight Town?  
  
Misty:Yes!!!  
  
Girl:Well, that's easy, you just go down there and-  
  
She was interupted by Brock, who wrapped his arms around her feet and refused to let go.  
  
Brock: You have the beauty of a Million Officer Jennys'! Marry MEEEEEEE!  
  
The girl got a tazer out of her back pocket, and shocked him until he let go of her.   
Meanwhile, Ash woke up from his swirly-eyed-ness and walked over to where a   
Sweatdropping Misty, A crispy Brock, and a Strange girl were standing.  
  
Misty: Anyway... I think we missed your name.   
  
Girl: It's Sage Ke...  
  
From the bushes, Jessie stood up and started shaking her head and waving her arms  
  
Girl: It's Sage Ketchup.  
  
Sage looked into the bushes, and saw Jessie fall over anime style.  
  
Ash: Hello. I'm Ash Ketchem. A pokemon trainer.  
  
Sage: Ketchem...  
  
Misty: Pardon?   
  
Sage: Oh nothing... I used to know someone with the last name Ketchem... that's all.  
  
Misty:So, how do we get to Moonlight Town again?  
  
Sage:Why don't I just show you, hmm?  
  
(A/N:Further Notice)  
  
"Sounds good to me." Brock, Misty and Ash said in unison, and Sage pointed to the   
way they should walk. Out of the corner of her eye, Sage saw Jessie and James   
making their way down the road behind them, disguised as two old people, Jessie   
walking with a cane, James acting like he had no teeth. 'Those Idiots! What are   
they doing???' Sage thought to herself, slapping her forehead. "So, where'ya   
from?" Brock broke the silence. "Huh? Me? Oh... I'm from... from... I'm from aro-"  
She was cut off by yelling. "SAGE! SAGE DEARIE!!! WE WERE SO WORRIED   
ABOUT YOU!!!" They all turned around to see an old woman with long, gray   
hair, walking with a cane, and a toothless man, with gray hair. "Er- Grandma!   
Grandpa!! What are you doing out here?" Sage asked them almost angrily.  
"Oh, we were just coming to see if you'd caught any new pokemon..." The   
old man said, than mouthed to Sage, 'It's time to throw our disguises'  
  
They all continued walking, (with Jesie and James) for a while. "So, you have ever   
have any trouble with Team Rocket?" Jessie asked Ash, Misty and Brock, as they walked.  
"Theye're crawling in these here parts" James said before anyone could reply. "You   
mean they're... everywhere here?" Misty said, looking around nerveously. "Awww...   
Pikachu's so cute... may I hold him?" Sage asked, smiling at ash. "Uh... sure" Ash said,   
handing the nerveous Pokemon to Sage. "Pika Pi... PIKACHU!"  
"Thank you" Sage said, as she reached for the crystal necklace around her neck. she grabbed   
it, and a bubble surrounded pikachu, trapping him. "Thank you very much." The old man and   
woman cackled wickedly, and pulled off their disguises to reveal...  
"TEAM ROCKET!" Ash, Misty and Brock yelled in unison. Ash ran up to Sage.   
"GIMME PIKACHU BACK!!!"He tried to takle her, but she poked him and he fell over. (-.-)  
"Sorry, but that's not in my scheadule. Jessie James, Get the baloon!" She yelled coldly.  
The baloon floated down, and Jessie and James got in it. As Sage was walking to the   
baloon, she turned around and said, "Sorry our friendship couldn't work out, bub.   
maybe next time." And with that, she hopped into the ballon, carrying pikachu.  
"I'LL KILL THEM... I'VE GOTTA GET PIKACHU BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Short Pointless... all elements of my fanfic... oh well, maybe it'll get better as it goes along.  
Please r+r... 5 and you get a new chapter... I'm serious this time. *falls asleep* 


	3. 3

Sis?!?!?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclamer: ME NO OWNIE POKIEMONIE!!!  
  
A/N:He he... here we go again, oh well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was nearing three am, but Ash still couldn't sleep. "I've gotta get Pikachu back... somehow....." There was a rustle in the bushes, and a little girl popped out. "Hey! you shouldn't be out here!!!" "AHH! " She shouted, startled, as she stood up. "Hey... what's that you're holding... is that.... PIKACHU!" He grabbed the small sleeping figure out of her arms. "SHHH! Be quiet, you fool!" she whispered harshly, glaring at him.  
  
"So, why'd ya bring my Pikachu here? It was almost as if you knew where to find us." Ash was sitting on the log, next to the little girl. "Team Rocket changed their minds..." "Really? How'd you get them to do that?" "Nevermind that. Just take the Pikachu and protect it, Ash." She said patting the still sleeping pokemon on the head. "How'd ya know my name?" "I have my ways. Now go!" "Ash... who are you talking to at this hour in the morning?" Ash jumped a little, but turned around to see Misty sitting up in her sleeping bag, her hair sticking up in every which way. "Oh, it's just a little girl. Look! She brought Pikachu back!" Misty was about to reply when loud police sirens screamed from the east. "I-I have to go, bye!" The girl said as she took off through the trees.  
  
"No officer, we haven't seen any strange behavior around here." Brock said googly-eyed,as he glomped Officer Jenny. "Come to think of it, I actually have seen some thing strange..." Ash said, rubbing his chin. All five of the office jennys and Misty turned to him. "What did you see?" "Well, at about three this morning, A little girl brought my Pikachu back to me." "did she look about five or six?" "Yeah, I guess so." "Did she have green hair?" "Yeah..." "Hey wait!" Misty yelled, as everyone looked at her, causing her to sweatdrop. "Remember that girl? The green haired Team rocket girl? Sage Ketchup?" "Sage Ketchup? You mean Sage Ketchem. She's the most notorious criminal in these parts. They say she's been with Team Rocket since she was three years old! Shame, isn't it?" The more southern looking Officer Jenny said, shaking her head. "Ketchem? that's my last name!!!" "Well then, you two must be related!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the forest, Jessie and James were scolding Sage. "Why did you give the Twerp his Pikachu back?!?!" "Because you lied to me." "Lied about what?" "About the fact that 'the twerp's' last name is the same as mine!!!" "Well, you should talk to your father on that subject." Just then the phone rang. Jessie answered it. "Hello? Oh Hi boss. Sage? Ok here she is." With that she handed the phone to sage. "Hello?" "Why did you give him back his pikachu?!?!?!?!?" The voice boomed from the speaker. "I'm sorry, daddy..."  
  
^.^U i'm tired, my hands hurt, and I want GUMMI WORMS!!! Anyway, R+R the fate of this story is in YOUR hands.  
  
Love,  
  
Mihioshi on speed 


End file.
